Стенограммы/Приглашение на бал
Русская стенограмма = :Спайк: Нет. Нет. Нет. :Эпплджек: Сердечно благодарна тебе, Искорка, за помощь. Могу поспорить на что угодно, к обеду я соберу все эти яблоки в корзину. Если я выиграю, то Большой Маки пройдёт по центральной улице в бабушкином поясе, ха-ха-ха. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мне совсем не сложно, Эпплджек, но я рада, что мы закончим к обеду, а то от этой работы я уже проголодалась. :Спайк: Я знаю, ой. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, пожалуйста, ты сидишь на моей шее с самого утра. :Спайк: Точно! Вы слишком долго работаете, я пропустил свой обед. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я думаю, нам надо перекусить. :Спайк: Нет. Червяк. А-ха! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой, Спайк, выглядит очень аппетитно. Спайк! :Спайк: Что? :Сумеречная Искорка: Письмо от принцессы Селестии. :Спайк: Послушайте меня! Её королевское величество, принцесса Эквестрии, Селестия, рада сообщить вам о предстоящем бале-галаконцерте в наипрекраснейшем городе Кантерлот. Праздник состоится 21 числа, на-на-на-на, с гордостью вручаю приглашение Сумеречной Искорке плюс один гость. :Эпплджек и Сумеречная Искорка: Грандиозный бал-галаконцерт! :Эпплджек и Сумеречная Искорка: Грандиозный бал-галаконцерт! Ура! :Спайк: Два пригласительных билета. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ух-ты, здорово. Я никогда не была на балах, а ты, Спайк? :Спайк: Нет. И я хочу, чтобы всё так и осталось. Я не люблю все эти девчачие эмоциональные праздники. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да ладно тебе, Спайк, танцы никому не повредят. :Эпплджек: Не повредят?! Танцы - это великолепно! Я с удовольствием пойду. Точно! Если бы я собрала эти яблоки, все пони ели бы их до самого вечера. Ты можешь себе представить, какое дело я могла бы организовать в этой яблочной долине? Мы могли бы зарабатывать много денег и тогда мы смогли бы заменить эту крышу. А Большой Маки купил бы себе новый плуг. А Бабуля Смит смогла бы вылечить ноги. Ох, я всё что угодно готова отдать, чтобы попасть на этот праздник. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, в таком случае, не хотела бы ты... :Радуга Дэш: Вы говорите о грандиозном бале-галаконцерте? Ничего себе! :Эпплджек: А мне ты сказала, что слишком занята, чтобы собирать яблоки! Чем ты занималась? Шпионила? :Радуга Дэш: Нет. Я решила немного... поспать, а потом случайно услышала, что у тебя есть пригласительный. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, но... :Радуга Дэш: Да! Это потрясающе! Чудо-Молнии каждый год выступают на этом празднике и я смогу их увидеть. Каждый пони будет смотреть на небо, любоваться их выступлением... И в этот момент, в небе появится Радуга. :Радуга Дэш: Я смогу покорить всех не хуже Чудо-Молний. :Радуга Дэш: Я покажу всем на что способна. :Радуга Дэш: Я покорю всех зрителей и финал моего выступления будет потрясающим! Все удивятся. Чудо-Молнии будут сами уговаривать присоединиться к ним. Они сочтут за честь выступать вместе со мной. :Радуга Дэш: Ты понимаешь меня, Искорка? Может быть, это будет мой единственный шанс! Возьми меня с собой! :Эпплджек: Эй! Подождите-ка минуточку! Я первая попросила билет! :Радуга Дэш: Ну и что? Это не значит, что билет твой! :Эпплджек: Ах так! Тогда я вызываю тебя на борьбу копытами, победитель получит билет! :Сумеречная Искорка: Девочки, пригласительные мои и я буду решать, кому они достанутся. Билет должна получить та, у кого более веские на то причины. Согласны? :Эпплджек: Я хочу наладить дела на ферме. :Радуга Дэш: А у меня появится шанс поступить в группу Молний. :Эпплджек: Деньги, чтобы помочь Бабуле. :Радуга Дэш: Исполнение мечты. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, нет. У вас у обеих есть веские причины. Послушайте, я проголодалась. Не знаю как вы, но я не могу принимать серьёзные решения на пустой желудок. Я подумаю над этим во время обеда, а потом скажу о своём решении, согласны? :Эпплджек и Радуга Дэш: Ладно... :Спайк: Итак, кому ты отдашь билет, Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Не знаю, Спайк. но я совсем не могу думать на голодный желудок. Где мы будем есть? Ох! :Пинки Пай: Ааа! Летучие мыши! Они на мне! Помогите! Стойте, это не... билеты на грандиозный бал-галаконцерт! Это самая великолепная, потрясающая, невероятная, сногсшибательная, умопомрачительная, волшебная, прекрасная, изумительная, головокружительная вечеринка во всей Эквестрии! :Пинки Пай: Оу, спасибо тебе, Искорка, это самый великолепный подарок в мире. :Сумеречная Искорка: На самом деле... :Рарити: А! Это то, о чём я подумала? :Сумеречная Искорка: Э-э-э :Пинки Пай: Да! Да! Да! Искорка берёт меня на грандиозный бал-галаконцерт в Кантерлоте. :Рарити: Ах! Концерт! Я готовлю выступление для этого события каждый год, но меня ещё ни разу туда не приглашали. О, культурное общество. Всё это для меня и я думаю, что именно там мне суждено встретить его. :Пинки Пай: Его! Кого? :Рарити: Его. На концерте я буду танцевать, а все будут думать: "Кто эта загадочная пони?" Они даже не догадаются, что я - самая обычная пони из Понивилля. Ох, если меня пригласят на приём к самой принцессе Селестии, я произведу настоящий фурор и принцессу настолько впечатлят мои красота и манеры, что она познакомит меня с ним: своим племянником. Он самый красивый, элегантный единорог в Кантерлоте. Наши взгляды встретятся и сердца растают. Мы будем самой красивой парой. И он сделает мне предложение копыта и сердца и я конечно скажу "Да". У нас будет королевская свадьба, а я стану принцессой, потому что выйду замуж за принца. Это самая заветная мечта и она должна сбыться! :Рарити: Искорка, я не могу поверить, что ты позовёшь Пинки Пай вместо меня. Она просто хочет повеселиться, а я встречу любовь всей моей жизни. Ты не можешь так поступить, хм! :Спайк: Ай! :Флаттершай: О, да, они прекрасны! :Сумеречная Искорка: М-м, послушайте. Я ещё не решила, кому отдать второй пригласительный билет. :Рарити и Пинки Пай: Не решила?! :Флаттершай: Ах, прости меня, Искорка. Я хотела бы задать тебе один вопрос, если ты не возражаешь. Ты ещё никому не отдала второй билет? :Рарити: Ты? Ты тоже хочешь пойти на бал? :Флаттершай: О... нет. То есть, да. Ну, что-то в этом роде. Видишь ли, дело не в самом торжестве, а в саду, который окружает замок. Говорят, цветы, растущие в нём самые прекрасные, самые ароматные во всей Эквестрии. В праздничную ночь, все растения в саду будут цвести. Флора - моя страсть, не говоря уже о фауне! Там есть гагары, туканы и выпи. О чудо, там порхают колибри! И поют канюки! Там водятся голубые сойки, красные сойки, зелёные сойки, розовые сойки и фламинго... :Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно, Флаттершай, это всё звучит прекрасно. :Радуга Дэш: Подождите-ка минутку! :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга? Ты что, следила за мной? :Радуга Дэш: Нет, то есть, да, то есть, может быть. Послушай, это неважно. Я не могу рисковать своими подковами, как ты, не отдавай билет кому попало. :Эпплджек: Подожди ещё одну минуту! :Сумеречная Искорка: Эпплджек? Ты тоже за мной следила? :Эпплджек: Нет. Я следила за ней! Чтобы она не сделала ничего за моей спиной. Всё ещё пытаешься забрать мой билет?! :Радуга Дэш: Твой билет? :Пинки Пай: Но Искорка выберет меня! :Сумеречная Искорка: Тихо! :Пинки Пай: Я ничего не объяснила? Ты что, не в себе? :Сумеречная Искорка: Девочки, прекратите ссориться. :Рарити: Но Искорка! :Сумеречная Искорка: Всё. Это моё решение и я должна его принять. Но я не могу сконцентрироваться в этом шуме. Не говоря уже о голоде. Уходите прочь, брысь! :Сумеречная Искорка: И не волнуйтесь! Я приму решение. Как-нибудь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, Спайк, что же мне делать? У всех моих пяти подруг есть веские причины, чтобы пойти на бал. Эпплджек или Радуга? Пинки Пай или Флаттершай, Рарити? Ой, кого же выбрать? :Официант: Вы приняли решение? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не могу выбрать! :Спайк: Искорка, он хочет принять заказ. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, я бы хотела бутерброд с лютиками и маргаритками. :Спайк: У вас есть рубины? Нет? Ладно, тогда я буду жаренное хрустящее сено. :Сумеречная Искорка: А ты что думаешь, Спайк? :Спайк: Думаю, нам стоит пойти в другой ресторан. Я люблю траву. Но что плохого в том, чтобы внести в меню несколько камней? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я говорю о празднике: кого мне выбрать? :Спайк: А, ты всё ещё про это? :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, послушай меня! Как мне выбрать? Если я выберу кого-то, то остальные на меня обидятся. Понимаешь, я даже готова отдать им и свой билет, но тогда всё равно останется три обиженных пони. Что же, если я... :Официант: Вот ваша еда. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, спасибо, выглядит аппетитно. Уверена, что после еды я смогу мыслить лучше. :Официант: Мадам, вы будете обедать под дождём? :Сумеречная Искорка: Дождя нет. Что здесь происходит? :Радуга Дэш: Привет, моя самая-самая лучшая подружка в мире. Наслаждаешься едой в солнечный день? :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга, что ты здесь делаешь? :Радуга Дэш: Ты о чём? Просто я увидела, как самая красивая пони собирается обедать под дождём. Вот я и подумала, что могу разогнать тучи, чтобы ты могла спокойно поесть. Вот и всё. :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга, ты ведь не пытаешься заработать дополнительные очки, чтобы получить билет на концерт, ведь так? :Радуга Дэш: Я? Нет-нет, конечно, нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: А-ха. :Радуга Дэш: Ну что ты, я бы сделала это для любого другого пони. :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга, мне неудобно такое внимание к себе. Поэтому я настаиваю, чтобы ты оставила эту тучу в покое. :Радуга Дэш: Эх, ладно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Так-то лучше. :Рарити: Искорка, дождь идёт. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Правда? :Рарити: Пойдём со мной, пока ты не простудилась. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой, Рарити, прости. :Рарити: О, нет, всё в полном порядке. В конце-концов, мы с тобой самые лучшие подружки, правда же, Искорка? А ты знаешь, как поступают лучшие подруги? :Сумеречная Искорка: Э-э-э. :Рарити: Преображение! :Сумеречная Искорка: Рарити, ой! Это не очень... Спасибо тебе, но... Ой! А, слишком туго! О-о! :Рарити: Вот. Ты просто очаровательна. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, да, выглядит неплохо, да? :Рарити: А ты... Ох, Спайк, ты прямо как юный денди, истинный джентльмен. :Спайк: О-о-о! А-а! Осторожно! А! :Рарити: Осталась только шляпа. :Спайк: Фу! Я же говорил, что мне не нравятся все эти девчачие фокусы. Увидимся в библиотеке! :Рарити: Да кому он нужен? Сейчас всё дело в тебе и в том, как прекрасно ты будешь смотреться на балу. :Сумеречная Искорка: Стой! На балу? :Рарити: Ох, невероятно! Какое совпадение! Совершенно случайно мой костюм идеально подходит к твоему! Мы с тобой прекрасно будем смотреться. Все будут пытаться с нами познакомиться. Мы очаруем их и тогда все узнают, что самая прекрасная, самая талантливая, самая утончённая пони-единорог во всей Эквестрии это - Рарити! И Искорка, конечно же! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я поняла, что здесь происходит. Ты пытаешься задобрить меня, чтобы получить билет на бал, но ничего не выйдет. Тебе придётся подождать моего решения, как и всем остальным. А теперь, извините меня, я уже долгое время никак не могу пообедать. :Эпплджек: Здесь кто-то сказал "обед"? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Вы что, издеваетесь? :Эпплджек: Могу предложить яблочный пирог, яблочные оладьи, яблочные тарталетки, яблочные клёцки, яблочные криспы, яблочные крошки и коричный яблочный торт, десерт, от которого ты не откажешься. :Эпплджек: Это значит "да"? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет и нет! Я ещё не знаю, кому отдать пригласительный билет, а ваше поведение не облегчает мою задачу. И если честно, сейчас мне ещё сложнее, чем утром! :Эпплджек: Значит, "может быть"? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой, никогда не думала, что внимание может быть столько навязчивым. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой, Флаттершай, только не ты :Флаттершай: О, привет, Искорка! Надеюсь ты не против: мы решили устроить здесь небольшую весеннюю уборку. :Сумеречная Искорка: Сейчас лето. :Флаттершай: Ну, лучше поздно, чем никогда, правильно? Это не моя идея. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты, ведь, не за билеты это делаешь, да? :Флаттершай: О, нет. Я делаю это лишь потому что ты моя самая лучшая подруга. Так ведь, Энджел? Ох, да. Мы делаем это ради билета... :Сумеречная Искорка: А... Нет, нет и нет! Это всё очень мило с вашей стороны, спасибо и тебе, Энджел, но я не приму ваших подарков до тех пор, пока не приму решение. Пожалуйста, все, уйдите. :Все пони: Сюрприз! Ой! :Пинки Пай: Да, Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты знаешь, остальные пони хотя бы молчали о билете... :Фиолетовая пони: Стойте. Какой билет, какой билет? :Пинки Пай: Ох, вы не знали? У Искорки есть лишний билет на грандиозный бал-галаконцерт! :Все пони: Грандиозный бал-галаконцерт?! :Дейзи: А вам не нужна помощь в саду? :Шушайн: А у меня есть целая тележка морковки. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, мы должны... Бежать! :пони: Так, подожди пожалуйста, ты не понимаешь, что это я должна пойти с тобой на бал-галаконцерт... :Все пони: А? А что такое? А что случилось? А куда она делась? :Спайк: Ох, в следующий раз предупреди меня... :Сумеречная Искорка: Я же не знала что всё так будет. Быстро, закрой двери! Фух! Ааа! Я не могу решить, у меня не получается. Этот бал важен для всех вас, но я не хочу никого обидеть. Но ваши подарки и внимание не облегчают мою задачу. Вы все мои друзья и я хочу порадовать каждую из вас, но я просто не могу. :Эпплджек: Искорка, пойми, я не хотела на тебя давить. Если тебе это поможет, то мне не нужен билет. Отдай его кому-нибудь другому, я не обижусь, обещаю. :Флаттершай: Мне тоже не нужен, я ужасно себя чувствую из-за того, что мы расстроили тебя. :Пинки Пай: И я тоже. Нехорошо расстраивать своих друзей. :Рарити: Искорка, нельзя было давить на тебя так, как это сделала я. :Радуга Дэш: Да! Это значит, что билет мой! У меня есть билет, билет мой! Хотя, знаете что... Я не отрепетировала свои движения для "Молний"... Ах, мне тоже не нужен билет... :Эпплджек: Мы все перестарались с этим праздником и даже не заметили, как сильно тебя обидели... :Все пони: Прости нас, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, записывай! Дорогая принцесса Селестия, я поняла, что самое важное в дружбе - это делиться всем хорошим, что у тебя есть. Если тебе нужно выбирать между друзьями, то кто-то из них может обидеться. Я очень благодарна вам за приглашение, но, к сожалению, я вынуждена вернуть оба билета на бал-галаконцерт. :Все пони: Что?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Если мои друзья не могут пойти, тогда я тоже не пойду. :Эпплджек: Искорка, не нужно этого делать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нужно. Я приняла решение. Спайк, отправляй письмо. :Флаттершай: Теперь ты тоже не пойдёшь на галаконцерт? :Сумеречная Искорка: Всё в порядке, девочки. Я всё равно не смогла бы там повеселиться без своих лучших подруг. :Эпплджек: Ну надо же, Спайк! Ты прямо как маленький. Не можешь совладать со своими чувствами? :Эпплджек: Ой, что это? :Сумеречная Искорка: Письмо от принцессы? Так быстро. :Спайк: Моя преданная ученица, Искорка. Почему ты мне этого сразу не сказала? Шесть пригласительных на грандиозный бал! :Сумеречная Искорка: Теперь мы пойдём все вместе! :Рарити: Позволь нам угостить тебя ужином. :Радуга Дэш: Прекрасный способ извиниться. :Пинки Пай: И отпраздновать. Пойдёмте! С меня кексы. :Спайк: А почему мне не достался пригласительный? И один для тебя, Спайк. То есть... Ой, мне тоже придётся идти... |-| Английская стенограмма = :Spike: No. Nope. Nope-- :Applejack: Thank you kindly, Twilight, for helping me out. I bet Big McIntosh I could get all these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, he's gonna walk down Stirrup Street in one of granny's girdles. chuckles :Twilight Sparkle: No problem at all, Applejack. I'm glad the goal is lunchtime. All this hard work is making me hungry. :Spike: I know, right? :Twilight Sparkle: Puh-leez, Spike, you've been lounging on my back all morning while we worked. :Spike: Exactly. You two are taking so long, I missed snack-time. :Twilight Sparkle: grumbles nervously Eh, I guess we better get some food. :Spike: Nope. Worm. A-ha! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh Spike, that looks delicious. :Spike: munching :Twilight Sparkle: Spike. :Spike: What? burp :Twilight Sparkle: It's a letter from Princess Celestia. :Spike: throat Hear ye, hear ye. Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria, is pleased to announce The Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Canterlot, on the 21st day of, eh, yadda yadda yadda, cordially extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus one guest. :Applejack and Twilight Sparkle: gasp The Grand Galloping Gala! :Applejack and Twilight Sparkle: The Grand Galloping Gala! cheering :Applejack: Woo-hoo! :Spike: burp Look, two tickets. :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, great! I've never been to the gala. Have you, Spike? :Spike: No, and I plan to keep it that way. I don't want any of that girly frilly frou-frou nonsense. :Twilight Sparkle: Aw, come on Spike. A dance would be nice. :Applejack: Nice? It's a heap good more than just nice. I'd love to go. Land sakes, if I had an apple stand set up, ponies would be chowin' our tasty vittles till the cows came home. Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Sweet Apple Acres? Why, with all that money, we could do a heap of fixin' up 'round here. We could replace that saggy old roof, and Big McIntosh could replace that saggy old plow, and Granny Smith could replace that saggy old hip. :Applejack: Why, I'd give my left hind leg to go to that gala. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, well in that case, would you like to-- :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! crash Ugh. Are we talking about The Grand Galloping Gala? :Applejack: Rainbow Dash, you told me you were too busy to help me harvest apples. What were you busy doing, spyin'? :Rainbow Dash: No, I was busy napping, and I just happened to hear that you have an extra ticket? :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, but-- :Rainbow Dash: YES! This is so awesome. The Wonderbolts perform at The Grand Galloping Gala every year. I can see it now. Everyone would be watching the sky. Their eyes riveted on The Wonderbolts, but then in would fly Rainbow Dash! :gasps :Rainbow Dash: I would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut. :cheers :Rainbow Dash: Then, I would mesmerize 'em with my Fantastic Filly Flash. And for my grand finale, The Buccaneer Blaze! The ponies would go wild! :go wild :Rainbow Dash: The Wonderbolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcome me as their newest member. :Rainbow Dash: Don't you see, Twilight? This could be my one chance to show 'em my stuff. You gotta take me! grunt :Applejack: Hold on just one pony pickin' minute here. spit I'' asked for that ticket first. :'Rainbow Dash': So? That doesn't mean you own it. :'Applejack': Oh, yeah? Well I challenge you to a hoof-wrestle. Winner gets the ticket. groan :'Rainbow Dash': groan :'Twilight Sparkle': Girls, these are ''my tickets, I'll decide who gets it, thank you very much. Whoever has the best reason to go should get the ticket, don't you think? :Applejack: Drummin' up business for the farm? :Rainbow Dash: A chance to audition for The Wonderbolts? :Applejack: Money t' fix granny's hip. :Rainbow Dash: Living the dream. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh my, those were all pretty good reasons, aren't they? rumbles chuckles Listen to that, I am starving. I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach, so I'll, uh, think about it over lunch and get back to you two, okay? :Applejack and Rainbow Dash: Okay. :Applejack and Rainbow Dash: groan :Spike: So, who you gonna give the ticket to, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know Spike, but I really can't think straight when I'm hungry, so where should we eat? :Pinkie Pie: crash Gah! Bats! Bats on my face! Help! Wait, these aren't... tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala?! It's the most amazing incredible tremendous super-fun wonderful terrifically humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always always always wanted to go! :Pinkie Pie: Oh thank you, Twilight, it's the most wonderful-est gift ever. :Twilight Sparkle: Um, actually-- :Rarity: gasp Are these what I think they are? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh-- :Pinkie Pie: Yes, yes, yes! Twilight's taking me to The Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot. :Rarity: The gala? I design ensembles for the gala every year, but I've never had the opportunity to attend. Oh, the society, the culture, the glamour! It's where I truly belong, and where I'm destined to meet him. :Pinkie Pie: Him! ...''Who? :'Rarity': Him. I would stroll through the gala, and everyone would wonder, "Who ''is that mysterious mare?" They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from little old Ponyville. Why, I would cause such a sensation that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself, and the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce me to him, her nephew: the most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot. Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt. Our courtship would be magnificent. ''He would ask for my hoof in marriage, and of course I would say, "''Yes!" We would have a royal wedding, befitting a princess, which is giggles what I would become upon marrying him, the stallion of my dreams. :Rarity: Twilight, I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she can... party, and prevent me from meeting my true love.'' How could you? Hmph. :'Spike': Hey! :'Fluttershy': gasp Angel, these are perfect. :'Twilight Sparkle': Uh, listen guys, I haven't decided who to give the extra ticket to. :'Rarity and Pinkie Pie': You haven't? :'Fluttershy': Um, excuse me, Twilight. I would just like to ask, I mean, if it would be all right, if you haven't given it to someone else-- :'Rarity': ''You? You want to go to the gala? :Fluttershy: Oh, no. I mean, yes, or, actually, kind of. You see, it's not so much The Grand Galloping Gala as it is the wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Equestria. For the night of the gala, and that night alone, would they all be in bloom... and that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna. There's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz. White-blue jays, and red jays, and green jays, pink jays and pink flamingos! :Twilight Sparkle: Gee, Fluttershy, it sounds... beautiful? :Rainbow Dash: Wait just a minute. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, were you following me? :Rainbow Dash: No. I mean, yes. I mean, maybe. Look, it doesn't matter. I couldn't risk a goody-four-shoes like you giving that ticket away to just anybody. :Applejack: Wait just another minute. :Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, were you following me too? :Applejack: No. I was followin' this ''one to make sure she didn't try any funny business. Still trying to take mah ticket. :'Rainbow Dash': ''Your ticket? :Pinkie Pie: But Twilight's taking me. :argue :argue :Twilight Sparkle: QUIET! :Pinkie Pie: And then I said, "Oatmeal, are you craz--" oh. :Twilight Sparkle: Girls, there's no use in arguing. :Rarity: But Twilight- :Twilight Sparkle: Eh! This is my decision, and I'm gonna make it on my own, and I certainly can't think straight with all this noise... rumbles not to mention hunger. Now go on, shoo. :grumble :Twilight Sparkle: And don't worry, I'll figure this out... somehow. :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Spike, what am I gonna do? All five of my best friends have really good reasons to go to the gala. Applejack, or Rainbow Dash? Pinkie Pie or Fluttershy, Rarity... Oh, who should go with me? rumbles :Savoir Fare: Have you made your decision? :Twilight Sparkle: I CAN'T DECIDE! :Spike: Twilight, he just wants to take your order. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. I would love a daffodil and daisy sandwich. :Spike: Do you have any rubies? No? Okay. I'll have the hay fries, extra crispy. :Twilight Sparkle: What do you think, Spike? :Spike: I think we have to try another restaurant. I mean, I like grass just fine, but would it hurt anybody to offer some gemstones? :Twilight Sparkle: I mean about the gala and the ticket and who I should take. :Spike: Oh. You're still on that? :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, listen. How do I choose? And when I do choose, will the other four be mad at me? I mean, I could give up my ticket and give away two, but that would still leave three disappointed ponies. What if I-- :Savoir Fare: Ah, your food. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh thank you. This looks so good. I'm sure everything will be much clearer once I eat. :galloping :Savoir Fare: Em, madam? Are you going to eat your food in ze rain? :Twilight Sparkle: It's not raining. What's going on? :Rainbow Dash: Hi there, best friend forever I've ever ever had. Enjoying the sunny weather? :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, what are you doing? :Rainbow Dash: Whaddya you mean? I just saw the smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on, so I thought I'd kick a hole in the clouds to keep her dry so she could dine in peace, that's all. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, you're not trying to get extra consideration for the extra ticket by doing me extra special favors, are you? :Rainbow Dash: Me? No no no, of course not. :Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. :Rainbow Dash: Seriously, I'd do it for any pony. Heh heh, eh. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow, I am not comfortable accepting unwanted favors, so I'd appreciate it if you close up that rain cloud right now. :Rainbow Dash: Ugh, fine. zip :Twilight Sparkle: That's better. groans :Rarity: Twilight, it's raining. :Twilight Sparkle: No, really? :Rarity: Come with me before you catch a cold. :Twilight Sparkle: Heh heh, oops, sorry. :Rarity: Oh no, it's quite all right. After all, we are... the best of friends, are we not? And you know what the best of friends do? :Twilight Sparkle: Uh... :Rarity: Makeovers! :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, Rarity, ow, this really isn't fixing it. I mean, thank you but, ooh, that's too tight. :Rarity: There. Oh, you're simply darling. :Twilight Sparkle: Uh, yeah, it is kinda pretty, isn't it? :Rarity: And you. Oh Spike, I have a dandy little outfit for the dashing gent. :Spike: D-ah, ow, oh, hey, wow, watch it, whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: giggles Oh, Spike. :Rarity: Now you just need a hat. :Spike: Ugh, I told you, I don't want any part of this girly gala gunk, see you back at the library. :Rarity: laughs Oh, who needs him anyway. This is all about you, and how fabulous you'll look at The Grand Galloping Gala. :Twilight Sparkle: Wait, The Grand-- :Rarity: gasp And oh, my goodness, what a coincidence. I happen to have an ensemble of my own that matches yours to a T. We would be the belles of the ball, you and I. Everyone would be clamoring for our attention. All eyes would be on us, and then everyone would finally know, the most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria is Rarity the unicorn. Ah, laughter and Twilight Sparkle, of course. :Twilight Sparkle: I see what's going on. You're just buttering me up so I give you the extra ticket. Well it's not gonna work. You're going to have to wait for my decision just like everyone else. Now if you'll excuse me, I've been trying all day just to get some lunch. :Applejack: Did somepony say lunch? :Twilight Sparkle: You've got to be kidding me! :Applejack: I got apple pie, apple fritters, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisps, apple crumblers, and apple Brown Betty. Uh, the dessert, not my auntie. What do you say there, best friend? :Twilight Sparkle: grumbles :Applejack: Is that a yes? :Twilight Sparkle: No. No. I don't know who I'm giving the ticket to, and all these favors aren't making it any easier to decide. In fact, I'm less sure now than I was this morning. Ugh! :Applejack: So, that's a maybe? :Twilight Sparkle: Ugh, I never thought being showered with favors would be so aggravating. :Fluttershy: humming :Twilight Sparkle: gasp Fluttershy, not you too? :Fluttershy: Oh, well, hello Twilight. I hope you don't mind, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you. :Twilight Sparkle: It's summer. :Fluttershy: Oh, well, better late than never, right? It was Angel's idea. :Twilight Sparkle: You're not doing this for the ticket, are you? :Fluttershy: Oh no, I'm doing this because you're my very best friend. Right Angel? Oh, yes, we are just doing this for the ticket. :Twilight Sparkle: No, no, no! Well, this was all very nice of you and Angel, but I'm not accepting any extra favors until I've made my final decision, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave. :Ponies: SURPRISE! :blow :Pinkie Pie: Yes, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: At least the other ponies tried to be subtle about the ticket. :Drizzle: Wait, what ticket? What gala? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, you didn't know? Twilight has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala! :Ponies, in unison: The Grand Galloping Gala? :Have I ever told you how much I love your mane? :I'll wash your dishes. :Daisy: Would you like any help with your gardening? :Shoeshine: I have a cartload of extra carrots. :I'll paint your cart. :offer favors :Spike: What are we gonna do? :Twilight Sparkle: We're... gonna... run! :music :offer favors :I'll do your taxes! :Where is she? Where did she go? She's disappeared. :Spike: Ugh, warn me next time you're gonna do that. :Twilight Sparkle: I didn't even know it was gonna happen. Now quick, lock the doors. Yaaaargh! I can't decide, I just can't decide. It's important to all of you and I just can't stand to disappoint any of you, and giving me gifts and doing me favors won't make any difference, because you're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy and I can't, I just can't! :Applejack: Twilight, sugar, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, and if it helps, I don't want the ticket anymore. You can give it to somepony else. I won't feel bad, I promise. :Fluttershy: Me too. I feel just awful that I made you feel so awful. :Pinkie Pie: And me too. It's no fun upsetting your friends. :Rarity: Twilight, it was unfair of me to try to force you as I did. :Rainbow Dash: Yes! That means the ticket is mine. Ha ha, voice I got the ticket, I got the ticket-- you know, I haven't perfected my signature moves for The Wonderbolts anyway. I don't need that ticket either. :Applejack: We all got so gun-ho about going to the gala that we couldn't see how un-gun-ho we were making you. :Ponies in unison: We're sorry, Twilight. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, take down a note. Dear Princess Celestia, :I've learned that one of the joys of friendship is sharing your blessings, but when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more than your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala. :Ponies in unison: What?! :Twilight Sparkle: If my friends can't all go, I don't wanna go either. :Applejack: Twilight, you don't have to do that. :Twilight Sparkle: Nope. I've made up my mind. Spike, you can send the letter now. :Spike: gasp :Fluttershy: Now you won't get to go to the gala either. :Twilight Sparkle: It's okay, girls. I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me, so I would rather not go at all. :Spike: Hgh... hgh... urk... urk... :Applejack: Well wallop my withers, Spike. Isn't that just like a boy? Can't handle the least bit of sentiment. :Spike: burp :Applejack: Whoa Nelly! :Twilight Sparkle: A letter from the princess? That was fast. :Spike: "My faithful student Twilight, :Why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Six tickets to The Grand Galloping Gala. :gasp :Twilight Sparkle: Now we can all go. :cheer :Twilight Sparkle: rumbles nervously :Rarity: Allow us to treat you to dinner. :Rainbow Dash: What a great way to apologize. :Pinkie Pie: And to celebrate. Come on everyone, the cupcakes are on me. :Spike: How come I don't get a ticket to the gala? Hurk! burp "And one for you, Spike." giggles I mean, gross, I have to go too? :Applejack: chuckles :music :credits en:Transcripts/The Ticket Master es:Transcripciones/El Boleto Extra de:Transkripte/Eine Freundin hat's nicht leicht pl:Transkrypty/Biletomistrzyni pt:Transcrições/O Convite Extra sv:Transkript/Biljettmästaren ko:기쁨 나누기/대본 zh:对白/The Ticket Master Категория:Стенограммы, первый сезон